


No Need To Say Anything

by beskarandblood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, The Helmet Stays On, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskarandblood/pseuds/beskarandblood
Summary: Your thoughts circled in on themselves. While you knew so much about the Mandalorian there was still so much you didn’t. You knew more or less what he needed, some of what he thought, but you burned so badly to be close to him in a way that you knew he couldn’t provide. But right now, he was so close to your side that you could feel the metallic cold of his beskar begin to seep through your clothing. Mando was such a solid, steadfast presence that you were able to easily slip into a state of relaxation, finally letting your thoughts and your guard down.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Grogu | Baby Yoda & You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	No Need To Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my Tumblr @deathwatchnightowl

“Hey, wake up,” the modulated baritone voice began to softly coax you from your nap. Slowly stretching your limbs and arching your back to ease the ache and stiffness in your body caused by sleeping up against a couple of crates, you opened your eyes carefully. The sun was low and the sky was painted in vibrant hues of pinks and oranges that reflected off the smooth helmet and broad armor-clad shoulders of the Mandalorian standing over you. His black t-visor peered down at you steadily, unable to betray the thoughts or expressions of the man underneath.

“I-I’m awake,” you stuttered out from around a yawn. Mando reached out, silently offering to help you to your feet. The soft leather of his gloves was warm and welcoming as his hand enveloped yours. You could feel the sheer strength of him radiating out from underneath the layers of beskar and duraweave fabric as he easily guided you upright. His bicep felt like steel under the material you had grasped, just under his right pauldron in an attempt to steady yourself further. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” the lassitude was heavy in your words.

“It’s fine,” he barely breathed out. Being this close to Mando as he held on to your hand and elbow, impenetrable beskar chest piece just inches from you, your eyes just level with the bottom edge of his helmet, you could almost hear his words unfiltered. The sudden intimacy between you and the Mandalorian had your heart beating far faster than normal. Butterflies were suddenly appearing in your stomach and the last dregs of sleep were quickly fading away as you stared up at Mando’s helmet. Unconsciously you searched for eyes you had never seen, hidden behind the opaque visor.

Neither one of you moved. You, out of fear of breaking whatever connection had suddenly swelled up between the two of you. You couldn’t fathom why Mando was still practically holding you in his arms. Conversations happened, not as often as it would with other people and it was never long-winded; on his end anyway. You were usually the one attempting to engage in any conversation, trying to break up the long hours spent in near silence. But touching? Even more rare. Just a casual brushing of fingers when handing a tool over. Your arms would graze each other if you had to pass the child over to the other. Normal, inconsequential touches that amounted to almost nothing. But to be held and for Mando to keep hold of you, intentionally staying there? Never. This was beyond your reason, forcing you to concentrate purely on the physical. You could sense how still he had become, like a man carved from stone. His hand, almost imperceptibly, gripped yours tighter. Your heart was now thundering in your ears and you felt like you were about to be swept away by a crashing wave except for Mando anchoring you to your spot.

Delicate, happy cooing from somewhere near your knees broke the tension instantly. You and Mando both let go at the same time. Turning your back to him, you pretended to get the crates ready to be brought back inside the Razor Crest as he turned and scooped the child up into his arms. “I’ll get these back on board in a minute,” you said looking at the crates, not wanting to look back and face him just yet. “I got most of the new parts installed in the engine but the wiring for the refurbished hyperdrive is going to take some time and I’ll need a few more materials to get that completely finished. I’d prefer to swing by a larger spaceport so they don’t charge us a fortune. So if you’re good with waiting on that, I’ll probably start doing more exterior work.” Mando didn’t say anything but you knew if he had an issue with anything you had just said he would have told you.

With neither of you saying anything else, you continued to organize and reorganize the now scrap ship parts until you heard Mando’s heavy footsteps on the ramp as he entered the Razer Crest, bringing the child with him. You immediately braced yourself on a crate, hard edges digging into the palms of your hands. Breathing heavily and heart rate just now beginning to slow to a normal level, you felt like you had sprinted a few kilometers. Forcibly, you pushed your feelings down willing yourself to regain control. This was stupid. Your reaction was stupid. You were a grown-ass woman who could be in control of her emotions. The crate’s lid slammed into place and you picked it up roughly, immediately undoing all of the unnecessary rearranging you had just done. By the time you had the second crate loaded back into the ship, Mando had come back out with the child now hovering behind in his pram.

If Mando wasn’t prepping for take-off you knew that you’d be spending the night here on this little planet. Really it was closer to a moon but either way, with no nearby towns or villages, you’d be sleeping under the stars on your bedroll. This was by far a much more enjoyable option for you as your sleeping quarters on the Razer Crest weren’t exactly the best. There was only one true bunk onboard and that belonged to Mando and his child. At first, you had hung a hammock from the ceiling in the narrow cargo bay to sleep in. It wasn’t terrible but you had quickly abandoned that when Mando had, on more than one occasion, accidentally knocked right into you hard enough to spill you out of the hammock and onto the floor. So  instead, you had created a space for yourself in the lower half of a utility closet. It was too small for you to stretch out comfortably. Instead, you curled up on a nest of blankets and a few pillows that you had created on top of a low rectangular crate. It wasn’t the most ideal place, true, but you could close the door for a bit of privacy. Not that you got much of that. Most nights, you’d wake to find the kid had snuck out of Mano’s quarters and was crawling in to sleep next to you. His tired eyes and long ears pulled at your heartstrings every time so of course, you made space for him.

The two of you worked silently in tandem, having done this many times before, there was no need to speak. Mando gathered the materials needed for the fire and got it going as you brought out and prepared the rations of  food you’d be eating that evening.  Fortunately, the child wasn’t a picky eater. Infact, he seemed a little too eager to put foreign things into his mouth. Maker help any poor creatures on the systems you visited if the kid got a hold of one. He didn’t even chew some of the things he had eaten. Mando wasn’t picky either. In fact, you had noticed that he seemed to pick the food that you liked the least and left the rest to you. Not like you were complaining. You did try to figure out what he liked best but sometimes, depending on what part of the galaxy you were in, the options of food could be downright miserable. Tonight though, you had plenty of food, good food, so there was no need to dip into the meal bar rations saved for emergencies. 

The sun was now set, the sky black and painted with unfamiliar constellations. Soft noises of sleep came from the child’s pram and Mando brought the kid back inside the Razor Crest to sleep in the hammock hung above his own bed. You moved from the rock you had been sitting on to sit on your bedroll that you had placed up against a fallen tree. Bright coals left from the fire liked tongues of heat at your feet. Soft, cool wind gently caresses your face as you leaned back against the tree, wishing that Mando’s hands would touch your cheeks instead. You were fairly surprised then, when Mando returned from putting the child to bed that instead of sitting on the opposite side of the fire, like he normally did, he came and sat down next to you on your bedroll. You didn’t say anything. You didn’t need to say anything. If you hadn't wanted him there you could have said something and Mando would’ve instantly complied. You liked that about him. Mando did the same for you. If he didn’t want you doing  something, he’d tell you, but if he kept his mouth shut then there was nothing  admis . You wondered briefly if he had known that you liked being close to him or maybe he liked being close to you too. Your thoughts circled in on themselves. While you knew so much about the Mandalorian there was still so much you didn’t. You knew more or less what he needed, some of what he thought, but you burned so badly to be close to him in a way that you knew he couldn’t provide. But right now, he was so close to your side that you could feel the metallic cold of his  beskar begin to seep through your clothing. Mando was such a solid, steadfast presence that you were able to easily slip into a state of relaxation, finally letting your thoughts and your guard down. Pressing your cheek against the chill of his pauldron, you closed your eyes with a soft sigh, content enough to fall asleep.

Your breath hitched, sticking in your throat that now seemed too narrow for normal breath. Eyes opening in shock, you couldn’t believe what was happening. No, no this was a dream or you were dead but kriff you didn’t give a damn. Mando’s large left hand was now splayed over the top of your right thigh, gently rubbing his strong thumb up and down, barely a few delicious inches, on the top side of your leg. His pinky finger perched dangerously on the inside of your thigh. You glanced up at Mando’s helmet seeing that he was looking straight ahead, pointedly keeping his gaze away from his ministrations. He applied slightly more pressure to your thigh, making his touch send shivers up your spine and a quiet whimpered moan to escape your lips. Embarrassment and heat flushed your face and you turned your head into his pauldron to hide. Mando continued rubbing your thigh as you breathed in the metallic tang of his armor. Neither one of you progressing further or faltering. And then, ever so slowly, he began to drag his hand higher up your leg. Heat and arousal were churning in your stomach, anticipation crawling up your spine. Without thinking you grabbed his arm with your left hand, clutching at his flight suit underneath the armor. He stilled, his pinky finger just about to brush up against your clothed core. You felt like you were on the edge of a cliff that you had been wanting to fling yourself from for so long. Wherever this fall landed you, you couldn’t care less. This, right now was your chance. Mando didn’t have to say this out loud for you to understand.

The damn had been broken and all of a sudden you found your lust and desire slamming into you urging you to act. Pushing his arm aside you turned, throwing your left leg over both of Mando’s to straddle him in one swift movement. Your moans met each other in unison as you roughly ground your hips down on to his. His hard length was noticeable even underneath the layers he wore. Mando brought his hands to either side of your waist, moving you to encourage your grinding against him. Heavy breathing and soft moans were being drawn out from both of you as you rode his lap. His low grunting sounded just as desperate as yours. He leaned his helmet against your forehead gently and the hot breath from your lips slightly fogged on the black visor. You still couldn’t see him but you felt his eyes on yours, felt his grip tighten even more on your waist, and heard his voice with each thrust of his hips coming out from under the helmet as well as the modulator.

“More,” you practically plead to him. “Please, I-I need to touch you,” and you were clawing at the cape that was wrapped around him, freeing it from his thick neck and large shoulders. You didn’t touch the helmet any more than brushing your face against it as you worked the top of his flight suit open to expose the dark tan skin of his neck to you. Mando tilted his head to the side, granting you further access to him as you pressed your lips to the first part of him you’d ever seen. He was soft and warm and smelled like soap. Moaning into his neck, your lips brushed his short dark stubble. Your knuckles turned white as you grasped his chest plate to steady yourself as you sucked bruises into his skin. 

Mando’s hands had left your waist and were now working on the front of your pants and you could feel his grunt of frustration against your lips as you licked and kissed his throat. “I’m sorry,” he didn’t really sound all that sorry but it didn’t matter. Mando gripped your pants on a seam and began to pull with enough force to rip it straight down, exposing your wet pussy to him, making you pause your kissing to look down between your legs. He was furiously ripping off his gloves, tossing the leather aside. He anchored one hand on your hip and he brought the other to your dripping pussy. Moaning as he gently ran two of his fingers through your slick heat and landing on your clit to rub soft circles causing you to buck your hips. “Kriff, you’re so wet. Did I-?” his deep voice was heady with lust and it was driving your need even further. You nodded frantically to his unfinished question. “Use your words, mesh’la. I want to hear your answer,” and he sunk two of his thick fingers deep inside your cunt while still circling your clit with the pad of his thumb.

“Yes! Yes, for  yo -” the rest of your words were lost as Mando began to fuck his fingers into you in earnest. You cried out, clenching around him, and buried your face into his neck as you rode his hand. His fingers, his skin, just the solid presence of him underneath you felt so good. Wet, obscene sounds were coming from your cunt as Mando steadily plunged his fingers into you. “Mando!” you gasped against his neck as he bent his fingers inside of you, finding the spot that drove you wild. Your slick was covering his hand and he easily slipped a third finger inside. You felt stretched and full and you were so close to  cumming . Mando brought his free hand to your mound and with two fingers he deftly circled your clit applying the perfect amount of pressure. Your arms were flung around him, clutching at the back of his  helmet for your life as you came hard on his hands. Mando continued, fucking you through and dragging out your orgasm as you clenched even tighter around his fingers. He whispered soft words to you, encouraging you as you cried out and  more hot slick escaped your pussy, dripping down onto his pants. 

Eventually, he stilled his hands, your hips bucking jerkily, and slowly pulled out of you. He ran his now wet hands up and down the sides of your hips to soothe you as you panted heavily against him. “Y/N, can I?” Mando’s words came out softer and more, just more than you had ever heard from him before. “Mesh’la,” he called you again. A foreign word to your ears but you could feel a semblance of meaning behind the term. 

You nodded into his neck and breathed your answer softly, “Yes.” Mando gently pulled you away from him, just far enough to give him room to work on opening his pants. He freed his cock, red with need and leaking precum. His hand pumped the length of it twice before he reached back for you to help line you up over his length. He was large and you had a brief moment to thank the stars he took the time to stretch you out with his fingers first. But you were eager again and so was Mando and you found the head of his cock easily and slowly lowered yourself on him. “Oh, fuck!” you choked out and your legs shook from pleasure and overstimulation. You sat on  him; his cock completely sheathed in your cunt. Breathing deeply, you tightened experimentally around him causing a slew of garbled language you couldn’t understand to be choked out from Mando’s modulator. He held your waist gently yet firmly, his thumbs rubbing the skin of your abdomen underneath your tunic. You tried to move, to feel the friction you so desperately needed, but your legs couldn’t move. “Mando I - I need help,” you say as you clench around him again. His cock twitched inside you and he practically growled in response.

His hands gripped the edge of your tunic and lifted it over your head. You immediately removed your chest bindings giving him full access to your body. But instead of going for your chest, Mando swept his arms around you, pressing you tightly to him. The cold beskar made you suck in air as it touched your flushed skin. Mando gently maneuvered the two of you so you were laying down on your bedroll, and he braced himself on his forearms while keeping his dick buried inside of you. He tangled his hands in your hair, brushing it away from your eyes and caressing the sides of your face. You stared up into his helmet, past the distorted reflection of your own face and into the depth of the inky black visor. You kept your eyes trained where you thought his were hidden underneath the helmet as you turned your head slightly and pressed a kiss into the palm of his hand. You tried to put as much unspoken emotion and feeling into as you could and you think he understood because he lowered his helmet to you and pressed it gently against your forehead again. This, the meaning now sinking in, was his kiss.

You couldn’t help the roll of your hips. You needed him to move and you hooked your legs around Mando’s hips urging him on. He gasped and began to thrust inside of you, dragging his cock out slowly before swiftly thrusting it back inside. You met every one of his thrusts, moaning at how perfectly he filled you. The stretch was just shy of any pain and the head of his cock dragged past that spot inside you that had you seeing the stars that were hidden behind the Mandalorian. You grabbed Mando’s exposed and bruised skin around his neck, just needing to feel every bit of him you possibly could. Clinging to him as much as possible you could tell he didn’t want to crush you under the weight of both himself and his armor but you didn’t care. “Please,” It’s quiet and almost sounds like a sob escaping your lips but Mando understands.  Of course, he understands you and he  wants to give you everything you ask for. He picks up the pace, his thrusts stronger but more erratic and you feel like you’re going to fall again. Or maybe you never stopped falling but he’s here with you, fucking you hard and fast.

Your release hits you hard and fast and you’re calling out to him, gasping and crying as your slick soaks his cock. But Mando hasn’t finished yet and he’s not giving you any reprieve. He’s panting and repeating your name over and over mixed with the foreign words “ mesh’la ” and “ cyare ” and others but you can’t hold on to them in your mind because he’s still fucking you through your orgasm. His arms are wrapped underneath you again and he’s lifting you up as he settles on his knees. He pulls you down onto his cock as he fucks up into you and it’s all you can do to hold on. He keeps one of his arms wrapped around you tightly but he uses the other to gently bring your forehead to his in another one of his kisses but this time you press your lips to his helmet, leaving behind a ghost of your kiss on his visor. Mando, tenses, holding you tightly and you can feel his cum inside  you filling you up. You’re both gasping, reaching and clinging to each other as he holds you down on his cock, working through his own orgasm. 

You stay entwined in each other for a long time. Even after he’s grown soft inside you and pulls out, he keeps you in his arms like he’s afraid to let go. Like this moment will be lost and you won't be able to find your way back to each other. But you know that’s a ridiculous thought. You'd never leave Mando, your Mandalorian. Let alone the kid. And even if you somehow got separated you know he’s the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. You want to tell him this out loud, tell him more than what you were able to show him tonight. But you know words aren’t what’s needed right now. Nothing in this moment is wrong, so there’s nothing to say.


End file.
